


Assorted Potter rarepair drabbles & ficlets: smut

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: See title, really.





	1. Hermione/Pansy: Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was shiny, and not in an expensive-looking way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for Daily Deviant's Banging Birthday celebrations, for the "discovering a new _____" prompt.

It was shiny, and not in an expensive-looking way. “Is that Muggle?”

“Adapted,” Hermione said, grinning a little nastily. “But yes.” She pushed Pansy onto the rickety hotel bed and murmured, “you'll beg for it.”

“Like fuck - ”

Hermione distracted her with sucking kisses and cruel nips, working them both up, before she pressed the thing between Pansy's legs. She felt it _vibrate._

Pansy shrieked and twitched her hips away; Hermione followed, relentless. The vibrations shuddered through Pansy's cunt until she was aching and whining and desperate.

“You want to get fucked by this Muggle thing?”

“ _Please._ ”


	2. Draco/himself: What To Get For The Man Who’s Had Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Draco likes to have the very best at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguably CC-compliant :) This is a Twelve Days of Christmas ficlet, for birdsofshore who requested ‘Draco/himself.’

Draco turned round and met his own eyes. The other Draco was leaning against the doorway, smirking; his attempt at casual sardonicism was belied by his slight flush and the brightness in his eyes. Was Draco this obvious to everyone?

The other Draco was turning a Time Turner in his hands. “Gleams like gold, just the way the Malfoys like it.” He let his eyes drag down Draco’s body, lingering at his hair, then his crotch.

Draco felt himself quiver. He was paralysed by lust and the sheer surreality of it all for a long moment. Then he saw the other Draco smirk, and sheer competitive instinct made him march over and kiss him. He was going to wreck himself.

If he didn’t get wrecked first. He gasped as he felt the other Draco kiss him back and slide warm hands up his back, unerringly finding sensitive spots. Time went blurry, punctuated by shocking bursts of sensation: the familiar taste of his skin, the other Draco squeezing his arse, dropping to the bed together in a confusion of identical limbs that made him dizzy.

Draco kept closing his eyes, unable to cope with the sight of his other self. But then some shock would force his eyes open: the feeling of a preternaturally knowledgeable mouth sliding open round his cock, the way the other Draco thrashed at a tweak to his nipple, clever hands stroking the sensitive small of his back. And then he was lost in a maelstrom of pale skin, flushed cheeks and cock, and the look in the other Draco’s eyes when Draco slid inside.

They didn’t come together, which confused Draco: surely they should have? But that way he got to watch his own orgasm, to feel the shudders from the outside in. He fell into an exhausted doze and then immediately, he felt, he was being poked awake.

The other Draco handed him the Time-Turner. “Up you get.”

Draco whined. “You’re making me get up? You monster.”

“Now you know how I feel.”

Draco clambered into his clothes and staggered out, planning how this time he’d look properly cool lounging in that doorway.


	3. Hermione/Pansy: Booked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy reacts to Hermione's rejection with a new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a challenge at femslash100, _book_.

“I can’t,” Hermione mumbled, moving her thigh out of reach of Pansy’s teasing fingers without looking up. “I need to get this read.”

A moment of deadly silence, then a huff. Pansy’s footsteps stamped out.

A few minutes later, they returned as the thump of spike heels. Hermione looked up.

She was dressed as a Muggle policewoman. Hermione’s brain sputtered to a halt, like an old car falling apart, as she stared. Pansy’s sleek bob peeked from under a police hat that shadowed her face, geometric darkness spilling to her cheekbones; her lips, unshadowed, were curved in a filthy grin.

~*~

The white shirt was translucent, the black vest open. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Hermione gave a dry swallow and wondered if Pansy’s wine-coloured nipples, visible through the material, were being chafed by the rough cotton.

And she was wearing little black shorts, stretched across her hips in a way that made Hermione want to wet them with her tongue, see what she could do through the cloth. And fuck, Hermione’s girlfriend had fantastic legs.

Hermione squirmed against the sofa, and dropped the book.

“All right, Granger, on your feet,” Pansy said, drawing handcuffs from her belt. “You’ve been booked.”


	4. Fleur/Cho: French Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur comes up to Cho in the library – and the library’s the traditional place for Ravenclaws, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double-drabble for klashfor, who requested _Fleur/Cho, kissing._

The haughty French champion came up to Cho in the library. Fleur moved with easy grace, as if she knew the boys were watching her and accepted it as her due. Cho – pretty, but fifteen and not yet grown into it – was envious. “Would you show me where I can find books on aquatic mammals?”

“All right,” Cho said, though she didn’t see why Fleur couldn’t have commanded Roger to do it. She lead the way to a dim aisle, then turned to Fleur. “This is it – ”

Fleur slid a soft hand onto her waist. Cho froze, unmoving under the butterfly-light touch. Fleur’s blue eyes were bright, and a smile curved her full lips a moment before she leant in and pressed them to Cho’s.

Cho gasped into her mouth. Fleur kissed with unmistakable certainty: a girl with experience, knowing how to kiss with soft pressure, to coax a response, to tease with a sliding tongue.

Cho backed unconsciously against a bookcase as Fleur crowded her. Both Fleur’s hands were on her waist now, holding her against it. Cho shivered as the taller girl slipped her tongue into her mouth.

Maybe French girls weren’t a bad thing after all.


	5. Narcissa/Kingsley: Mrs Malfoy's Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is the consummate hostess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeasmymeasure requested _Kingsley/Narcissa, the Minister and the Lady._

“Mrs Malfoy.”

“Minister,” she returned. Her hand touched his for a brief moment before she stepped back, turning the moonbeam of her perfect smile on another guest.

She returned before long, with an opponent of Muggleborn rights. “Kingsley, have you met dear Archie? He’s frightfully funny, do tell the Minister that story about the copper cauldron...” And she was gone. The bitch.

Such a mistress of politics, a queen of the backroom deal: floating, in her long robes, on a wind of rumour.

None of them guessing, despite that faint wince, that she’d just been fucked raw by the Minister.


	6. Charlie/Tonks: Care of Magical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie likes danger, and bravery, and unusual creatures. He’s discovering he rather likes sex, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sorting Hat Drabbles; the pairing & prompt was _Charlie/Tonks & chance._

Tonks was well-meaning, but being around her was a gamble. It wasn’t just the imminent danger of her tripping on something and causing a landslide; it was her ability to find trouble and run fearlessly into it.

Charlie refused to think about how that ability and her attraction to him might be related.

He liked danger, and bravery, and unusual creatures. He was discovering he rather liked sex, too.

They were in the Quidditch shed post-match, the smell of polished wood around them, kissing hard. He could taste her fruity-flavoured lipgloss, and her eyelashes brushed his cheek. He slid a large hand from her waist, down the front of her knickers. He felt her crisp hair.

“Is this purple too?”

She chuckled. “Go down on me and you’ll find out.”

His thumb rubbed her clit and she made a soft sound, pushing forward into his hand.

She was panting, her breasts pushing against his chest with every breath. “Hey, Weasley... you wanna fuck me on the pitch?”

“Crazy girl,” he muttered, and thrust against her thigh.

“Go on,” she challenged him, flashing a smile like the Snitch. “Take a chance.”

He wasn’t ever afraid of that.


	7. Draco wanking to twins: Well-Established

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen-year-old Draco has a Twin Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Sorting Hat Drabbles; the prompt was _we understand_ , and both the Patil twins and the Weasley twins had to feature.

“Padma Patil,” Draco said. “Or possibly Parvati. Or both.” The other Slytherins burst out laughing, and he gave them the best Malfoy Glare a practically-fifteen-year-old could muster. “What? Twins are hot! It’s not weird, it’s a well-established kink!”

“We understand,” Pansy giggled, sharing an amused look with Greg. Draco huffed and slumped back against his battered armchair, crossing his arms.

“Mock me then. You’ll be sorry when I have a twin harem!”

“I won’t,” Vince retorted. “I’m going to have triplets.”

Everybody left off teasing Draco in favour of teasing Vince, as God intended. Unfortunately this didn’t last long.

“So what’s your plan?” Tracy asked. “Going to go up to Padma and ask if she’s ever wanted to have sex with her sister?”

Greg said, “didn’t she go to the Yule Ball with Weasley?” Draco’s mouth opened in soundless indignation. “She’s not going to go for you if that’s her type, is she? Weasley’s tall.”

“You’re dead to me, Goyle!” Draco threw a crumpled Bertie Botts packet at him to underline his bitter hatred. He was tall! It was just that Greg and Vince were giants.

He was a bit taller than Potter, anyway, which was all that mattered.

“Speaking of Weasleys,” Blaise said with a wicked look, “did you hear about those twins?”

“What, that they’re blackmailing Bagman? Old news.”

“Nope... that they could set Draco up nicely with his little kink.”

Draco’s eyes widened and his stomach clenched. “Merlin.”

“No way,” said Pansy. “You’re just hoping another family will be more known for sexual deviance than yours.”

Blaise glowered, but after the breathless reports in _Witch Weekly_ about the circumstances of his latest stepfather’s death he didn’t have a leg to stand on. And Draco didn’t care about this. “Are you serious? They’re fucking?”

“Daily and nightly and ever so wrongly.”

There was more spluttering, while Draco stayed quiet. If he spoke, he’d give himself away; so he curled up more in his armchair and blamed his flush on the fire.

That night, he closed his eyes and thought of it. The Weasley twins, loud and rude, encountering the giggly, beautiful Padma and Parvati. Offering to show them what they’d been missing. Padma would tilt her head, narrow her dark eyes and remain silent, inviting them to say more. Parvati would giggle, flushing, at their crude terms – reach for her sister’s hand. George would splutter to a stop, and Padma would kiss him. Before long they’d all be naked, shifting and choosing, not knowing who was who –

Or! Perhaps the Weasley twins would grab Draco, tell him he was going to learn not to be rude to them. He squirmed against the serviceable school sheets. They’d take him off to the Room of Requirement, and Padma would have a length of robe and a wicked smile. Parvati would –

Cleaned up and smiling afterwards, Draco felt terribly grown-up. He had a proper fetish now. He bet Potter didn’t have any fetishes.


	8. Fucking Like The World’s About To End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry associates Charlie with fire. But ice works, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crudest reference to Robert Frost ever, y/y? I did a drabble meme and la_mariane requested _Charlie/Harry, ice._

Harry associated Charlie with fire. Warmth, danger, dragons, hearth and home, sex that set the bed aflame: all those things were Charlie things. But now he was naked under Charlie, and the other man had an ice-cube in one strong hand, he was thinking ice might fit him too.

Charlie pressed the ice-cube to Harry’s right nipple. It instantly hardened, Harry’s flesh pressing the ice as if begging for more. Harry gasped, the cold sending shockwaves through his nerves. Then Charlie pulled it away and sealed his hot mouth over the nipple, teasing and tugging it until Harry groaned aloud.

Charlie chuckled against his damp flesh, and slid his mouth downwards in a hot trail over his chest and abdomen, before sealing it over the head of Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned. The sound was broken by a gasp: Charlie had pressed the ice-cube to his balls. He groaned in almost-protest at the contrast. Shocking cold and hot suction worked in concert until he was twisting on the sheets. The ice-cube was melting now, chill liquid trickling down the length of his cock until he ached with the cold. Charlie followed the trail with his mouth.

Then a sliver of ice was at his hole and Charlie had sucked down his cock and Harry was blind with sensation, howling as the ice was pushed inside and Charlie deep-throated him.

The cold and the heat and the shock and the suction – Harry’s toes curled and his fingers grabbed at Charlie’s hair as he roared a fucking spectacular orgasm.

Charlie raised his head as Harry lay fuzzily in the afterglow. He was grinning.

“Okay, you were right,” Harry said grumpily.


	9. Charlie/Draco: Trainee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Draco flinched forward, his arse bouncing under Charlie's firm hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a drabble meme, for vix_spes who requested "Draco and Charlie and spanking".

_Smack_.

Draco flinched forward, his arse bouncing under Charlie's firm hand. He was breathing loudly, and gave a breathy sound of pain as Charlie stroked and rubbed his pinkening arse.

"Bastard," Draco muttered into the arm of the chair. "It's my birthday." Charlie laughed, sitting back into the armchair, smiling down at the naked man bent over his knees.

"I know it's your birthday. I'm just trying to do the thing properly."

"By _spanking_ me?"

"Absolutely," Charlie agreed blithely. He wasn't spanking Draco right now - instead, one hand was on the small of Draco's back to hold him in place while Charlie rubbed fingers over Draco's hole. "Birthday spankings are a proud tradition. We should've done this during your party, really. The other dragon-tending apprentices would've loved it."

Draco raised his head, glaring and flushed. "We should _not_ \- " He squeaked as Charlie spanked him again. And again. Draco kept breathlessly trying to talk, interrupted by little _ah_ sounds and whimpers and the smack of Charlie's hand on his arse. Desire tingled through Charlie at the sound of Draco trying to whine, the sound of him helpless on Charlie's lap.

Charlie kept going, feeling Draco shift and flinch and rub his hard cock against Charlie's thigh, listening to him cry out as Charlie left flushed handprints on his round arse. Possessive lust roared through Charlie at the sight: it said _hands off_ , to everyone but him.

Draco gave a low whimper. "Charlie - ah, Charlie stop!"

"Wanna ask me politely, trainee?"

"Like you're ever polite - "

Charlie gave him three good wallops, using all the considerable strength of his arm, and Draco gave an unmistakably lustful cry and gave in. "Please, just _fuck me_ now - "

"That's more like it." Charlie used both strong hands - one smarting with warmth now - to draw Draco up into straddling him. Draco's bright hair was stuck to his face, his face was bright pink, his eyes were alight. He wasn't half the icy statue he'd tried to be when he'd first arrived at the reservation - he was warm and alive and gorgeous, and naked in Charlie's arms, all his lust and fire aimed at Charlie.

Draco, impatient, grabbed at the lube himself. Charlie made an indignant sound - "you know I like prepping you!" - and stole it back, before Draco spread his thighs with unmistakable smugness.

"I do know," he agreed, and then his eyes shut and his mouth opened as Charlie pushed a finger inside.

Draco moaned, low and hoarse, and every sound wound Charlie up further. He stared, fascinated by the play of emotion across Draco's face, the warmth of him inside. The way Charlie could make Draco roll his hips, shift and _ride_ just by playing his fingers inside him, stretching him further.

Draco's head dropped forward between his shoulders as Charlie finger-fucked him. Draco was holding himself up with his arms by now, and his arms were beginning to shake as Charlie worked him.

Draco's eyes popped open - his blown pupils surrounded by a thin ring of pale, intense grey. "Fuck me, now. You promised!"

The petulant edge in his voice made Charlie grin as he removed his fingers, and quickly lubed his cock before holding it steady. "Then climb aboard, princess."

Draco didn't even snort at him - he was too intent on sinking down. And suddenly Charlie was helpless, surrounded by Draco's heat. They moaned as they finally came together, slotting into place. For a moment Charlie stared into Draco's eyes and felt quite breathless. It was like the moment when a dragon stole all the oxygen, in the moment before the firebreathing roar.

Then Draco started to move. Charlie held on and tried not to wonder about how much he sought danger in his personal life, too.

But then Dracos, unlike dragons, were at least temporarily tameable. Charlie spanked Draco again, and he cried out, flinching, tightening round Charlie's cock. He was unselfconscious, shifting and moving beautifully atop Charlie, lost in his own desire as he chased orgasm.

Charlie kept going, spanking Draco as they fucked, forcing more speed and sensation and working Draco's cock with his other hand until Draco was crying out and losing his rhythm and losing _himself_ , coming, shaking in Charlie's arms.

Draco shuddered and went still, his hot face pushed into Charlie's neck, his whole body quivering as he panted. Charlie rubbed his back, listening to Draco's breathing slow.

"Good?" Charlie asked.

"Good," Draco said.

"Excellent." Charlie ran his hands down Draco's back and squeezed his arse hard. Draco yelped and flinched, unable to move away from Charlie's hands. "Then you can finish what you started, trainee."

Draco _bit_ him. Charlie cried out, outrage and pain and lust, and spanked him in retaliation. Draco hastily gave little cat-licks to sooth the bite, and Charlie felt like purring.

Now Draco was back in the game, riding Charlie's cock, sleepy-eyed and flushed and warm. Charlie grinned, lust and fierce pride welling up inside, watching Draco move his gorgeous pale body for Charlie's satisfaction. He spanked Draco again, and lust and danger lit Draco's eyes together.

Charlie came like jumping off a waterfall.


End file.
